Modern mobile computing devices have the ability to run several applications simultaneously. Certain applications may generate audible notifications using the mobile computing device's audio circuitry. When multiple running applications provide notifications at the same time, the information can be difficult to understand. For example, if a user is having a phone conversation on his or her smart phone while driving, the navigation application may be running at the same time. A typical navigation application may provide audible turn-by-turn instructions, thereby interfering with the simultaneous phone conversation, and vice-versa. Often this type of “audible stream collision” can make it difficult for a listener to comprehend the audible notification(s) and/or the phone conversation.